booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Adurite
Adurite is type of ore found in the Volcanic Cavern and in Adurite Meteors. Adurite has been buffed in the new update, increasing effectiveness of the the adurite tools. Ore= Adurite is currently the fifth best ore in the game. It can be smelt into Adurite Bars which can be used to create Adurite tools and armor. The Adurite Ore can be mined by using a Steel Pickaxe or greater tiers above it. Usage Adurite can be used to make the Adurite Armor, War Hammer, Adurite Axe, Adurite Pickaxe, and the Adurite Backpack. You currently need to be at least level 40 to craft these. The old level requirement (before the Mojo Update) was Level 50. Obtaining The main ways to get Adurite is to mine it in the cave blocked by a rock or mine it in the Underwater Cave (Lava version). Alternative methods of obtaining Adurite include: * Killing an Adurite Shelly. * Opening an Adurite Chest. * Destroying the Hateful God * Killing a person that has Adurite as a tool or armor piece (not the bag.) * Trading manually Trivia * Adurite Ore nodes have a respawn time of 30 minutes. * An Adurite Shelly can be found by defeating a Giant Shelly on the Ice Island or defeating one below the Floating Island, or by finding it on an island in the north-western part of the map as the farthest island out in an archipelago, however its respawn rate is very low. * The Adurite Rocks drop 3 raw Adurite and 3 stone. * Adurite Chests drop 8 Raw Adurite * If a player were to not get help from YouTube videos or player in-game, it is actually possible to still use steel and skip to crystal! * The most reliable source of Adurite may be Giant Shellies because they can be found in a lot of places around the Map and drop 2 Adurite Shellies each. |-|Bar = The Adurite Bar is currently the second best bar in the game (this is because Emerald and Crystal do not become bars for crafting). It can be used to craft items such as the Adurite Pickaxe. It can be made by smelting an Adurite Ore. Usage Adurite can be used to make Adurite Armor, Adurite Warhammer,Adurite Axe, Adurite Pickaxe, and the Adurite Backpack. Trivia * Before the Adurite Armor update came out, Adurite Tools used to give 20 damage and had a very slow speed, but it was nerfed later. * Killing Giant Shellies can be a way of getting Adurite, as when killed they spawn 1 adurite shellys, however its more easier to go to the Underwater Cave (Lava Version) and mine the Adurite Rocks and the Hateful God * The Volcano cavern will contain 4 Adurite rocks it is probably the best way to get Adurite * From the Golden Update to the Crystalline Update, this was the best ore in the game, making it pretty valuable. |-|Rock= Location Adurite Rocks used to spawn in the caverns beneath the Volcano. To get there, the player had to destroy the Wealthy God, when destroyed there was an opening that lead the player to the cavern. However the ant cave was removed in the New Map Update How to Mine Adurite Rich Rocks can be mined with an Iron Pickaxe or a better. Drops *1 Adurite Ore (3 for Ant Cave version) *3 Stone Trivia *Name is grammatically incorrect; Adurite Rich rather than Adurite-rich. |-|Rich Rock= Location Adurite Rich Rocks spawn in the Ancient Underwater Cavern (Lava Version) and in the secret Cave on Mountain Node Island. However the Node is now removed. How to Mine Adurite Rich Rocks can be mined with an steel Pickaxe or a better. Drops *1 Adurite Ore *3 Stone Trivia *Name is grammatically incorrect; Adurite Rich rather than Adurite-rich *The secret Adurite Rich Rock can drop 3 Adurite Ores |-|Node = The Adurite Node can be found in a cave blocked by a big stone. It has 500 health and drops 3 Adurite. Gallery Category:Ores Category:Materials Category:Adurite Category:Adurite Items Category:Smeltables Category:Bars Category:Mining